The Chosen Aura Master
by AuraPrince21
Summary: By: AuraPrince21 In a world where females have all the power and males aren't allowed to be pokemon trainers or co-ordinators a young man by the name of Ash Ketchum will discover his destiny as the Chosen Aura Master. Lemon/Lime scenes and a lot of swearing included. Adopted by permission from Zombyra.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is not the first chapter but rater just a way for me to tell what to expect in the story.

1. _Woman rule and males aren't allowed to compete in Pokemon Contests or Gym/Leagues._

_2. Ash has managed to secretly capture and train the 6 following pokemon: Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Feraligatr, Sceptile and a Leafeon._

_3. Although I have not come up with a pairing for Ash I will have the following ladies end up doing something sexual with him: Misty, May, Dawn, Cynthia, Zoey, Anabel, Iris, Domino, Flannery, Bianca, Serena, Cynthia's sister, a couple of oc's, and maybe one or two legendarys._

_4. While males can't be trainers or co-ordinators the can be Researchers, Breeders, or Watchers._

_5. Ash is the" Chosen Aura Master" destined to bring equal rights between both males and females._

_6. Ash will end up traveling with Brock and Tracey; also Ash may catch several legendary pokemon._

_7. Ash will already have Pikachu because in this story males are allowed to have one pokemon to have as a lifelong companion and ash choose Pikachu obviously.(the other six pokemon that ash has will be a secret so they won't be registered)._

**Hope you have enjoyed these spoilers to my pokemon fanfic.**

**The first chapter will be up some time around this coming Friday.**

**Please read and review to tell me what you think of the plans for this story.**

**I will have a poll up for you guys to decide on what pairing I should choose for ash or if I should just do a harem. The poll will be up for 2 weeks. Also I would like you guys to send in some descriptions for female oc's and for what you guys want Cynthia's sister to look like.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Me(excited): Well here it is the official first chapter of the story, please enjoy.**

**Ash and Paul: YEA LETS DO THIS!**

"Human talk"

"_Human thought_"

"**Pokemon talk**"

"**_Pokemon thought_**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

Chapter 1: Ash's new adventure

Ash Ketchum is a guy in a world where women have all the power and guys don't get a say in what is said or done or what laws are passed. Men cannot be Pokemon Trainers or Co-ordinators.

However Ash has secretly chosen to defy the law and become a pokemon trainer. He went on a "world trip" and without anyone knowing has managed to capture the following pokemon: Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Feraligatr, Sceptile, and a Leafeon giving him 6 pokemon. Now after coming home and spending time with his mom he has decided to go on another "world trip." He doesn't know why he needs to go on another trip; he just has this strange feeling telling him to go.

"Um mom I'm going on another world trip okay," Ash said.

"Are you going alone?" Delia asked her son.

"No not this time," replied Ash.

"Oh and who is going with you this time?"

Quickly thinking Ash replied "Jimmy."

"But he is all the way out in Pewter City," replied Delia.

"I know but I called him and he agreed to meet me at the pokemon center there," Ash said.

"Okay but go and make sure you've packed everything that you need," Delia told Ash.

Ash then raced up to his room and secretly called Jimmy cause if he didn't and his mom checked to see if what he said was true he would be screwed.

"Hang on I'll run it past my mom" Jimmy said; two minutes later he came back to the phone and said "she said okay as long as I stay away from drugs and alcohol."

"Did she say anything about sex?" Ash asked.

"No so that means the ladies had better look out cause the king of looooove is on the prowl," replied Jimmy.

Ash laughed at this then confirmed with Jimmy the rendezvous point before he hung up and finished getting everything ready for his trip.

Ten Minutes later he headed off stopping briefly at Professor Oak's Lab to see if Gary was around.

"Sorry Ash but Gary left for the Sinnoh region this morning to study there and become a pokemon researcher like myself," said Professor Oak.

Ash then thanked the professor for his time then he doubled his pace to meet up with Jimmy. While Ash was on his way he heard splashing halfway up Route 2, he decided to investigate so he took a detour and headed towards the sound of the splashing. When he arrived he saw a cute redhead just capture a Poliwag. "Hey that was a nice catch" Ash told the cute girl. "Thanks, my name is Misty what's yours?" Misty asked. "My name is Ash" he replied. "Well Ash it was nice meeting you but if you excuse me I have to leave now so I can get to Pewter City to heal my pokemon before I head to Cerulean City." Misty told Ash while she was getting into her car. "Wait do you think I could get a ride to Pewter City?" Ash asked. "I don't know…." Misty said with uncertainly. "Come on I'll do anything." Ash told her. As soon as he said that Misty got a seductive smile on her face. "Anything?" she asked him. Ash nodded his head signaling that he would indeed do anything. "Alright I know the perfect thing that you can do." She told him all the while smiling.

Short Lemon Ahead

Misty grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him to the back of her car while unclipping her suspenders. "Alright im to horny right now to deal with all of the foreplay so we are just gonna jump right into it." She told him. When they got to the back of her car Misty unbuttoned Ash's pants and pulled them down. She smiled with obvious lust and glee when she saw Ash's 12 inch pole. She then pushed Ash on his back and plunged straight down, bottoming out in one go. "Oh god it's been so long since I've been this full."Misty moaned. Ash moaned as well cause Misty was so tight. Misty started riding away moaning the whole time, Ash decided that he then wanted control so he flipped both of them over to where Misty was on her back. "Yes that's it Ash, pound me into oblivion." Misty moaned. Ash then smiled and went to town pounding her pussy raw. "OH FUCK YES THAT'S IT, FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Misty moaned out loud because Misty was so horny and so tight both her and Ash did not last. After about 20 minutes of pounding they both came with Misty clenching Ash so hard that he exploded inside of her. "That was the best fuck I ever had." Misty told Ash. All Ash did was smile when Misty said that.

Lemon End

After they both rested Misty and Ash piled into her car and headed off to Pewter City. After about 2 hours of driving Ash and Misty arrived at the Pokemon Center to see Jimmy waiting outside. Ash climbed out and after getting Misty's number he headed over to meet Jimmy. "I'm guessing that you got some action?" Jimmy asked with a smile on his face. "Oh yea" was all Ash said while smiling real big.

"So why do you want to go on another world trip?" Jimmy asked.

Ash then explained the reason for getting Jimmy to tag along with him and about his plan to become a pokemon trainer.

"Defying the law just to fulfill your dream, man that takes guts" Jimmy said before adding "I'm in."

Ash then introduced his team to Jimmy and informed them that Jimmy was a friend who they could trust.

The boys were unaware of the person hiding in the trees watching them. This was a young blonde female named Domino and she was with the pokemon poaching division in the organization Team Rocket. Listening in on the boys talk about their planned journey a smile spread across her face.

'_Well I knew coming here tonight was a good idea and those pokemon look right for the picking_' she thought.

She then looked at Ash and thought '_He looks cute._'

To be continued….

Next Chapter Ash and Jimmy decided to make Hoen their first stop and explore the caves there and Domino follows.

**Me: Well guys did you enjoy the chapter, I hope you did. I'm planning on giving Domino a pokemon but I don't know which one suits her so I was wondering if you could suggest one in your reviews. Also I am going to leave the poll up for the pairing for a couple more days but so far I have one vote for a harem. There will also be a poll on what career that both Ash and Jimmy studied (Ash's will be a cover but he will have the knowledge to do it).**

**Ash: Please read and review**


End file.
